Small Things
by InvisibleNinja1234
Summary: Its always the small things that matter the most. Sometimes that means being there when they're in need, sometimes it means spending a night alone together. Sometimes it means saving each others life. Kakashi x Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first KakaNaru fic, also my first Naruto story… So hopefully I got the characters right. But there needs to be more Naruto Kakashi love out there so here we go!**

Kakashi strolled leisurely down the road, on the way to the Hokage's office for his next mission. He slowed to a stop and casually looked up at the green building on his left.

' _Naruto must be heading over to the Hokage's about now… I wonder if he's left yet...'_ Kakashi aimlessly wondered. Wish a shrug, he took the small detour and walked up to Naruto's door. For an instant before knocking, his hand hovered just above the surface as he listened for any sign of his blonde-haired friend. When he heard some shuffling from inside, Kakashi knocked lightly on the door, "Naruto are you in there?"

A sudden silence fell over the space. Kakashi waited a second before knocking again, calling out, "Naruto I know you're there,"

Naruto yelled a muffled, "Go away,"

The Copy-Ninja hesitated before pushing open the door slowly and saying, "Naruto I'm coming in,"

As Kakashi opened the door, he saw Naruto look up with a tear stained face. Naruto quickly turned from him, wiping away the tears quickly with his sleeve, and throwing his head into his hand. Kakashi stood still for a second, taken by surprise. He did not expect to see Naruto this way. The Normally happy and hyperactive shinobi was now the opposite of his normal self.

After a few seconds of silence Kakashi opened his mouth to say something, but Naruto cut him off before he could make a sound, "What do you want,"

Kakashi stopped for another moment, staring at Naruto with a stoic expression on his face.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me to the Hokage's office, since your house was on the way," Kakashi started, "Are you alright?"

Naruto took a slow breath before turning around with his characteristic smile, and responding, "Of course I am, I just need to get my shoes on and I'll meet you outside,"

Kakashi didn't believe that Naruto was cured of his sadness that quickly, but decided to drop It for now. He shrugged then said, "Alright if you say so," and stepped outside the ninja's room.

Pulling out his book, Kakashi stared at the pages, but didn't read a single word. Instead his thoughts dwelled on what he had just seen in the room behind him, 'Why was Naruto so upset just now…"

Naruto then burst from his room and called out to Kakashi, "Ready to go now? I've been waiting all day for you," and with a laugh, started to walk. Kakashi waited for Naruto to get a few paces ahead of him before pushing himself from the wall and following Naruto in a nonchalant manner.

In a few long strides Kakashi had caught up to Naruto and was walking side by side with him. They walked silently for a few minutes until Naruto spoke up, "Couldn't wait to see me huh?" he said smugly

Kakashi raised his eyebrow and retorted, "If this is what I get for being nice I just won't bother next time,"

Naruto looked down sheepishly, "No that's okay, I don't mind it when you come over. I actually really like it. And I…" he trailed off.

Kakashi looked up, "Hmm?" He prompted

Naruto looked up at Kakashi and simply grinned. The same grin that melted Kakashi's heart the first day he realized how much he loved that smile.

That smile that lit up the sky.

That smile that made people believe in him.

That smile… That was Naruto.

Naruto's smile morphed into a smirk as he said, "Whatcha staring at,"

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts and just shrugged, and said, "Nothing really,"

Naruto's face fell, "What? No you have to tell me!"

"Nope,"

"AW come on!"

Kakashi shook his head, as Naruto continued to pester him with the reason why he was looking at him.

But Kakashi didn't know either. He just stared into Naruto's big cerulean eyes and chuckled at his antics. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry it up,"

Naruto scoffed, "You're one to talk," as they walked up the stairs to the Hokage together.

 **A/N More chapters to come!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm thinking this won't really be on a regular schedule, but I will update as much as possible!**

As the two ninja walked into the room they saw Sakura and Sai already there. Tsunade looked up and said, "I have a mission for the four of you, I need you to capture this man,"

Tsunade held up a picture of a hooded, masked ninja. The four ninja in the room all looked at each other.

Sakura spoke up, tentatively, "My lady, how are we supposed to capture this guy if we can't even see what he looks like?"

Tsunade replied, "I was just going to get to that actually, He attacked one of our ninjas in the village and managed to get some sensitive information about the leaf. Luckily the shinobi who was attacked managed to get a scrap of the cloth he was wearing. You will use that to track him,"

Tsunade handed the cloth to Kakashi, who nodded in response. She then handed Kakashi the mission details and stated, "Kakashi will be team captain. I want you all to pack up and leave by this afternoon,"

The four-man team all nodded and left. Kakashi and Naruto left together chatting about getting some ramen.

Sai lingered as Sakura waited patiently for them all to leave. He inquired, "Sakura, is something the matter? I just read in my book that when a woman stands with her arms cross she may be mad about something,"

Sakura sighed, "No Sai, I just wanted to talk to Lady Tsunade,"

Sai nodded and started to walk towards Sakura

"Alone,"

Sai froze and smiled awkwardly, then promptly turned around and left the room. The Hokage and her disciple could both hear him muttering about having to go to the library.

Tsunade laced her fingers and put her chin on top of them, "What's the matter Sakura?" she asked

"It's nothing much, really, but I feel like there's something wrong with Naruto. He seemed so quiet today. Usually he's very," Sakura paused as she looked for the right word, "Eccentric. Today he was very calm about the mission," Sakura looked down with a concerned look, "I just worry about him sometimes. I know the village has accepted him and that he's got a lot more friends than he had before, but he's also been through a lot of pain lately," She looked up, "Do you know what I mean?"

Tsunade was silent for a moment. Yes, she had noticed Naruto's odd behavior. She was not sure quite what happened, but was certain that a certain silver haired ninja would find out soon enough. "Yes, but I'm sure Kakashi can help Naruto with that,"

Sakura looked confused, "My lady, what does Kakashi have to do with anything?"

Tsunade just smiled, "Just go get ready for the mission, I will see you when we get back,"

Sakura nodded and left Tsunade to her thoughts. 'Those two are two thick headed for their own good,' Tsunade thought to herself.

"Shizune!"

Shizune scrambled into the room, "Yes My Lady?"

"I need you to get me those forms I need to sign,"

Shizune let out a sigh, "Always behind on your work,"

Tsunade stood up aggressively, and yelled, "WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

Shizune froze and apologized profusely before scrambling out of the room. Leaving an agitated Hokage behind her.

As Naruto and Kakashi left the Hokage's office, Kakashi looked over at Naruto. He wanted to figure out what was on the Blonde's mind.

"Hey Naruto,"

"Hmm?"

"Let's stop at Ichiraku's before we leave for the mission today. On me,"

Naruto grinned, "For sure, if you're paying,"

Kakashi stuck his hands in his pockets sighing at Naruto's jubilant stride. There was something endearing about Naruto's joyful behavior. He smiled to himself as he followed closely behind Naruto.

When they arrived at Ichirakus, Naruto yelled out, "Hey old man! How's it been?"

Teuchi Ichiraku turned around to face Naruto, "Naruto! Long time no see! Let me guess, large pork ramen?"

Naruto nodded eagerly, "You know my old man,"

Teuchi turned to Kakashi next, "What about you Kakashi?"

"I'll have the miso please," He replied.

Teuchi nodded and started to make the ramen.

Kakashi turned to Naruto and gazed at him absentmindedly. Because of his mask though nobody could see the soft smile that grazed Kakashi's lips. In fact, Kakashi himself didn't realize he was looking at Naruto that way. Naruto looked over to Kakashi and smiled, causing Kakashi to raise his eyebrows at him. 'He's so silly,' Kakashi thought to himself.

"So why'd you bring me here?" Naruto inquired casually, "Not that I don't mind," he added on quickly.

"I just wanted to talk to you about this morning," Kakashi responded carefully, "Are you alright? I haven't seen you upset like that in a while,"

Naruto's smile faltered for just a moment before he laughed and said, "It was nothing, you don't have to worry about me,"

Naruto was caught off guard by that question. He knew that Kakashi had come in on him this morning, but didn't think he cared enough to question him about it. 'Maybe I should tell him…

If he's going through this much trouble… or maybe I shouldn't,' Naruto let out a huge sigh

Kakashi moved a little closer to Naruto. "Is It anything I can help with?"

Naruto noticed Kakashi's shift towards him, "No," He said quietly, "I don't think so,"

"Enjoy you two," Teuchi said with a wink, breaking the tension between them.

Kakashi put his hand behind his head and let out a small laugh, "Thank you,"

Naruto blushed as he took the ramen and grinned widely, then immediately began eating. He stopped in the middle of his meal though and whipped his head around, but Kakashi's bowl was already empty. Naruto's jaw dropped as Kakashi smiled at him, "What's the matter Naruto?"

"How did you? Your mask?" Naruto stuttered

Kakashi just smiled through his mask, then leaned over to whisper in Naruto's ear, "Maybe next time,"

The feeling of Kakashi's warm breath made Naruto shiver. He watched as Kakashi strolled in the direction of his apartment. Naruto finished up his ramen, thanked Teuchi, then walked home to pack his bag for the mission.

As Naruto walked up to meet his teammates he saw Sai and Sakura talking. Naruto smiled and sped up to meet them.

"So Kakashi isn't here yet?" the other two nodded

"Probably reading that damn book again," Naruto said with a laugh

"Why does he always do this," Sakura said, a little bit annoyed, "It was fine when we were genin but now it's just a little annoying that he keeps us waiting,"

Naruto smiled, "Cut him some slack Sakura,"

Sakura raised her eyebrows, 'Naruto is defending Kakashi huh?'

They all turned when they heard a "Yo," and saw Kakashi approach behind them, "Sorry about making you guys wait, I was caught up with someone," he said with a glance toward Naruto

Naruto raised his eyebrows and frowned a bit, but then put on a smirk and asked, "Was it a girl Kakashi,"

Kakashi approached Naruto placing his hand on his shoulder and leaning in and whispering, "It's never a girl,"

He then walked past Naruto trailing his hand lightly down the others arm.

Naruto looked at Kakashi with his mouth open, and Sakura laughed at him, "Hurry up slow poke," she called out,

Naruto stuttered, "Wai- wh- STOP WAIT FOR ME!" As he scurried after the others in the team

 **A/N: Thanks for all the story follows! As always, reviews are appreciated! ^.^**


End file.
